Live In My House
by Summer's Sun
Summary: In RENT we saw where Mimi lived and where Roger and Mark lived, but where does Angel live? A look into Angel’s house and her taking Collins home. [Oneshot] AngelxCollins


**EDIT: 8/07/06: I was thinking to myself how bad this story was and I was like: GRRR! So I made a poll for you people**

**Poll: Do you like this story?**

**A) Yes!**

**B) No way**

**C) Uh - I have no idea...**

**Sorry, I just needed to know... And I'm also sorry if you already reviewed this! I just wanted to know xD If you really hate it, I'll delete this story and work on it and then put it back up.**

A/N: Hello all! This idea for this story, just came to me because I was watching RENT and I found out that we never saw where Angel lived... So I was like: Let's make a story! (To myself of course XD) So I hope you like this story and please review! **And tell me if you think this story is confusing!**

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!

Live In My House

**Summary: In RENT we saw where ****Mimi**** lived and where ****Roger**** and ****Mark**** lived, but where does ****Angel**** live? A look into ****Angel****'s house and her taking Collins home. One-shot, AngelxCollins**

--

"Are you sure this is alright?" Collins questioned and Angel nodded as she looked around the neighborhood. "If you don't want me to live with you, then I don't have too."

"Baby, can you be quiet for a moment? I don't want my neighbors to get annoyed at how loud your voice it." Angel giggled and kissed Collins' cheek as he glared at her. "I'm kidding, now you've repeated those two questions over and over again and I told you a million times that it's alright… I want you to live with me." She gave him a wink and smiled. They stopped in front of a building that was about two stories high, but very long and had a lot of windows.

"What is this place?" Collins asked and Angel hit him lightly on the arm.

"It's where I leave! Don't act so surprised." She walked towards the building, and when Collins didn't follow, she stopped. "Something wrong?"

"This is bigger then Mark and Roger's loft."

"Of course it is _Tom_, you know, I do work and I do get an efficient salary, so what do you expect… It's not that great though, looks aren't everything."

"It's amazing Ang." She smiled and motioned to him to come quickly.

"You're making me blush! C'mon, there's a lot to show!" She ran towards the door and quickly got out her keys. She un-locked the door and pushed it open. She held it open for Collins as he looked around the apartment. He didn't say anything for a while. "I told you, it was nothing." She looked nervously at the ground.

"Nothing? Ang, this is amazing." He walked further into the apartment. Near the door was a table with candles and the floor was tiled. He walked into the family room where a certain brown haired girl was sitting, flipping channels on the TV. There was a couch and a TV, and then there was a book shelf that looked like it hadn't been touched. The girl sat there still completely ignoring the door that closed behind Angel. Collins poked her in the shoulder.

"EEK!" She squealed and jumped up in surprise. "What the hell was that?" She was sitting on a tan couch and had on black fishnets, a skirt, and a small tank top.

"What are you doing here Miss Marquez?" She turned around and smiled when she saw Collins.

"God!" She ran up and hugged him. "Nobody says 'hello' anymore, do they?"

"Nope, that's so old fashion." She giggled and looked around for Angel who was standing in the door way.

"Hey Ang, I was just waiting for you to get back… I thought we were going shopping?"

"Yes, before Maureen's protest… Let me just show Collins around the house, is that okay?" Angel questioned and Collins nodded. He looked at how everything was, it was perfect and he could see himself living here.

"Hey babe?" Mimi whispered and Angel moved closer to her best friend. "Are you two together now?" Angel nodded and Mimi screamed in delight.

"Mimi!"

"Sorry, I was just excited." She smiled and hugged her best friend. "So… He's moving in with you?"

"Yep!" Angel said proudly and let go of Mimi. She waved to Collins who had heard everything they had said, but didn't want to point it out. "C'mon!" She motioned around and then modeled in the kitchen, pretending she was one of those models on 'The Price Is Right' showing everything and holding it up. Mimi watched from the couch. The kitchen had a black and white tiled floor, a couple of counters, a refrigerator, a stove and oven, and a microwave.

"And here we have the kitchen!" Angel snapped out of her mode and giggled, "Which we don't use that much."

"Wait Mimi lives here also?"

"Don't worry baby, she only comes here a _couple_ of times a week…" Collins looked from Mimi to Angel – confused.

" Angel made some keys for me!" Mimi said proudly and ushered Angel to go on with her tour. Angel walked towards the sliding doors and opened them up.

"Here's the backyard… It's kinda of small, but I love it." The backyard was beautiful with flowers hanging on the porch – more like a back way to escape, but it was nice. There was a building right behind Angel's apartment, so it wasn't that nice, but it was still better then Mark and Rogers' apartment.

"How did you find a place like this in New York?" Collins questioned.

"A lot of – um… Suggestions is all I can say." Angel laughed and entered the house once more. She walked towards another room as Mimi followed behind them once more. They entered a room that had a bed with a blue bedspread and a desk with flowers and most of Angel's make-up. The other door was a closet which from what he had heard was as huge as Mimi's own loft.

"Here is my bedroom." She leaned in closer to Collins so she was next to his ear. "Where a lot of time will be spent of course." She pulled herself back and winked at him. He blushed and she moved on. The next room they entered was a office, it had another desk where Angel sketched most of her designs and made all of her clothing and a twin bed. Mimi usually slept there when she stayed over – something she slept in Angel's room.

"Guest room slash office!" Mimi giggled in the background and Angel spun around the open area near the door. "So… That's the end of our tour... I told you it wasn't that much, but anyways what do you think?"

"I think its amazing Ang!" He kissed her firmly on the lips and Mimi sat down on the ground giggling harder then before.

"I'm glad that you two are together, you're perfect for each other." She gave Collins a wink, stood up, and then turned towards the door. "Well I think I should go… Maybe I'll go see if I can talk to Roger or something."

"But aren't we going shopping?"

"Nah, I think you should give your love another tour of that bedroom." Mimi laughed as both Angel and Collins blushed deeper. "Just kidding! We'll go shopping tomorrow… See you! Kisses." She blew Angel and Collins a kiss and walked out of the apartment.

"She's crazy." Collins finally said after a pause of silence. He had his arms around Angel's waist and Angels' arms were around his neck. They let go of each other and Angel smiled.

"Well get use to it babe because I think she's going to be back _everyday _of the week now."

"And that's bad?" Collins questioned, clearly confused by what Angel was getting at.

"Well… That means that we can't have any _private_ time together so I guess you might as well sleep in the guest room if you don't really care." Angel played with her wig and then walked into the small kitchen and looked out at the backyard. Collins stayed where he was pondering what Angel had said… Finally it occurred to him what that meant.

"Shit."

_Fin_

--


End file.
